Iron
by perilxxx
Summary: A young non jewish woman in France is helped by Hans, but nothing ever comes free.


In the beginning, a young woman sat across from an elderly male doctor, her nails pinching softly at the opposites hands' fingers while her mouth slowly began to exhale stiff and spite filled words.

"Ils ont tous ces gros seins et de longues jambes.."

The doctor noted her feelings of the surrounding women's breasts and legs within the slip of paper in her file and motioned for her to continue.

"J'ai du mal à trouver les hommes à prendre un second regard sur moi.." A breath became logged in her throat as she felt her eyes begin to water. "…Je pense que je n'aurai jamais une famille.."

"Hmmm." The scratchy hum of the doctor made her eyes narrow as she felt her tears still dribbling down her cheeks. How dare he think lightly of her fears! She may never attract a good man and carry a family, and he simply makes a thinking noise as if she is some sort of problem to solve? This is not what she wanted.

Lifting himself slowly from his chair, the doctor moved heavily towards the girl.

"Mademoiselle, vous devez simplement vows détendre." He said casually as she furrowed her eyebrows at him. She did not think she needed to relax, only that she needed to get to the bottom of her issues. The steps of the doctor did not make her relax in the slightest.

His large hands rested on either side of her armchair as he leaned in to kiss her bare neck. In deep fury and panic she reared her hand hard against his face, making the doctor holler and move backwards enough for her to leap for the door. Her right hand barely grazed the air touching the door when a strong hand gripped her arm and gruffly pulled to the floor.

"Vous rester sur place!" He hissed through his gritted yellow teeth.

The green eyes of the woman widened as his pressing weight straddled her and his hands left her arm to unbuckle his belt. Furiously she tried to grab for the lipstick container that had spilled out of her purse when she leapt from the chair. As her hands reached the small tube the doctor had begun to shift her skirt up with an eerie and quite disgusting grin. Fumbling the fingers of her single hand she un-caped the tube and shoved the now revealed sharp blade into his leering face.

A loud deep rumble came from the now injured man as he clawed at the knife that was shoved deep in his forehead. The woman slithered her body quickly from under him and grabbed for several objects belonging to his desk.

With the doctor on his knees still trying to remove the blade, his hands covered in blood, she reared her arm back and swung at the back of his head with a fairly sized iron paperweight that resembled a dog. Without thinking the woman made several more harsh blows with the paperweight, causing blood to spatter against her legs and torso. Throwing the paperweight down in one last bout of rage she heard a crack and saw the iron still in one piece, but had bounced from his cheekbone across the ground.

Unknown if he was dead or not, the unsettled young woman did not want to check before hurrying her short blood splattered legs out of the office and through the back door.

* * *

A young tall dark haired receptionist gave directions to three SS officers in the waiting room.

Strolling down the hall a chipper Colonel Hans Landa and his men found Doctor Chevrette most definitely dead from blood loss and head trauma.

Snickering to himself the colonel had one of his men use a gun to flip the dead man on his side to observe the knife rammed into the bloody forehead.

"Doctor, looks like you've had a hard day diagnosing someone." Hans said aloud before stepping around the blood splatters in order to reach the desk.

Sitting at the late doctor's chair, Hans fumbled through the few papers on the desk and opened a manila folder that read '_Deger, Karlotta'_. Hans read the current page of miss Karlotta before taking note of her address and the last scribbles from her appointment that would have begun an hour ago.

'_Burdened by her appearance and lack of a current or past suitors.._

_Constant comparisons to superior female appearance, i. e. breasts and legs_

_Uptight virgin bitch'_

The last line was scribbled harder than the previous points; leading Hans to believe the doctor had lost his patience with Karlotta.

Before taking the file with him, the colonel told the young dark haired receptionist that it would be best if she closed shop and looked for a new job.

After riding the busy streets of the French city to the radio station, Hans arranged for the clean up of the Doctors office, sent an update to his superiors and called for someone to release the news to the Chevrette house.

As Hans left the radio station in a hurry, knowing that addressing mademoiselleKarlotta soon would be best. He began to imagine the correct way to approach the subject. It would be no good to barge in, and it was unlikely to refuse an officer's request of entering a home. Hans took note of the sheer rage that had seemed to catch the body of the late doctor, perhaps she was a sensible woman who had a trauma buried inside of her that came out when the doctor advanced on her? Hans went through several more ideas before smoothing out his uniform and exiting the automobile.


End file.
